The present invention relates to suction mounting apparatus; and more particularly, it relates to suction mounting apparatus for supporting industrial tools, supplies and materials.
In most industrial fabrication, construction or repair situations, there is the need to place various tools and supplies in proximity to the worker. For example, in situations involving welding operations, it is typically the case that many welding rods are consumed, and it is desirable to keep a bulk supply of rods within easy access of the welder. This can, however, be particularly troublesome in certain instances, such as in piping construction, where the available locations for placement of the necessary supplies require awkward movements by the worker to gain access.
The present invention provides a solution to the problems of worker access to supplies and tools encountered in many situations, particularly those where easiest access calls for locating the items on a curved surface.